Just the Beginning
by ToxicGirlfriend
Summary: Whenever there is a light there will be a darkness, a human a shadow, a mind a fear, and whenever there is fear there is the Boogieman, and his defeat was just the beginning... Jack reunites with a girl from his past, but he doesn't remember her. Follow them as they recollect their memories and fight the evil force that is haunting their lives, finding each other in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**(O.C Voice)**

It has been eight months now since Pitch last attacked.

And things were perfect.

Jack and his fellow Guardians had something they had not before the fight with Pitch. This something made them warm inside, it was better than the feeling of a child believing in you. It was family.

It was perfect.

Jack had gained many believers since the Easter fiasco and more children than ever were believing in the unseen but ever present world of spirits. The evil known as Pitch was gone and Christmas was on its way. Yet Jack felt he had already been given everything he ever wanted. A home, a family, friends, Jamie, a purpose and memories.

It was _perfect!_

But something was still missing in Jack's second life. The feeling was constantly pushed aside however because everything was perfect!

For the first time in 300 years, things were perfect!

If only that were true…

I have been a spirit for 301 years. I pride myself in knowing that I have been around for one year longer than Jack Frost himself. Even if my body and mind set matches that of a child one year younger than Jack. After 3 centuries of loneliness, Jack has finally reached his happily ever after and I am – to say the least – happy for him, however unlike he, I am still alone…

Who am I? I hear you ask. I go by many names, not all pleasant. But the name I was given by the Man in Moon, was Angel. Angel Idea. I am the mother of imagination, keeper of wisdom and story teller of legends. I am the force below MiM, his warrior, his _guardian_. I am the very essence of belief, but none shall ever believe in me.

How do I know all this? Well, the moon told me. That was all he ever told me. 301 years ago. And he hasn't talked to me since. But knowing nothing else about myself or my past… I am still alone.

But for now forget about me and head my warning! The first battle against Pitch may have been won, but the war is far from over. For fear lurks around every corner. Whenever there is a light there will be a darkness, a human a shadow, a mind a fear, and whenever there is fear there is the Boogieman, and his defeat was just the beginning...


	2. Words

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to chapter two! Before we get started I'd like to thank** _ **hammyisstuff**_ **for encouraging me to write this, you have been a great help! Go check out their stuff! A bit of self-advertisement here, but I am currently writing a HTTYD fanfic, so go check that out as well! It's called 'Watching HTTYD with the Demonic Duo'. But, without further ado, enjoy the chapy! Yay!**

 **Extra note: Baby Tears are a type of vine (I think) with bright green leaves the size of a babies tears, hence the name.**

"JACK! Let me go. Come on you guys, quit it!" laughed Jamie as he wiped the remnants of snow from his face.

A certain winter spirit had paid the Burgess Gang a surprise visit that afternoon in the park, literally. He had ambushed them. And Jamie was at his mercy.

"Not until I hear the magic words!" retorted the winter spirit above the children's laughter, his usual smirk plastered on his face.

Jamie's brown eyes looked daggers into the blue orbs of Jack Frost, "NEVERRR!" he yelled challengingly, daring the others to do much as try and get the information from him.

As fast as you could say ' _Snowball'_ , Jamie was pelted with snow from where he hung beside his captor. After a mere few minutes from the beginning of the attack, the brown haired boy had been in Jack's never faltering grip and at the mercy of his friends' snowballs.

"Come on Jamie admit it!" Claude screamed.

Caleb joined in with the taunting, "It's only a few little words!"

"Yeah, a few little words that will haunt me for the rest of forever." Replied Jamie dryly.

Jack wasn't letting this chance slip. He would do anything to have his theory proven correct, even if it meant torturing his first believer. "Oh come on Jamie, Pippa isn't even here and we promise we won't tell her!"

"But there's nothing to tell!"

"Come on Jamie, quit with the charade already. We all see it," responded Monty, "it's not like we'll pick on you about it."

Jamie crossed his arms stubbornly, "You're picking on me right now!"

"Okay, be that way then. We're just having fun with ya, and besides, you know you can trust us." Pleaded Jack. But before Jamie could say anything else a round of snowballs were released by the twins, Cupcake, Monty and even his little sister Sophie.

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _ **(Jack's P.O.V)**_

 _ **I hadn't seen the kids since I began spreading winter and I was ecstatic at the thought of playing in the snow with them again. Yeah, I know… technically at the time it was still autumn, but I had struck a deal with Andrew Autumn to let me start a little early this year. In return I had to promise not to mess with his leaf painting next year. But come on, seriously, you can't leave brown paint lying around and**_ **not** _ **expect me to shove it somewhere inappropriate? I mean, seriously, it was hilarious! But I promised anyway, these kids were worth more than brown paint.**_

 _ **I was flying around Burgess, spreading the frost, when two small figures caught my attention. I was now at the park and hiding in a tree, for underneath me stood the two figures I spotted from the skies. This had to be the one time where I wanted to be invisible, that way I could eavesdrop on the conversation without fear of them noticing me.**_

 _ **Below the branch I was silently sitting on, Jamie and Pippa were talking.**_

" _ **Do you have to go?" Jamie whined.**_

" _ **It's Christmas Jamie, my family are having a reunion at my Uncle's place. It's a five day drive from here so we have to leave today in order to be there on time." exclaimed Pippa.**_

" _ **Yeah, I suppose… but you won't get to see Jack. He's coming tomorrow!"**_

" **That's not entirely true."** _ **I thought to myself.**_

" _ **Yeah I know, but he'll be here when I get back too." Pippa stated simply.**_

" _ **It won't be the same if you leave… I mean, come on it's Christmas!" persisted Jamie.**_

" _ **It won't be the same without you either…" Pippa took a silent step forward before placing a small kiss on Jamie's cheek, "Merry Christmas Jamie."**_

"… _ **Merry Christmas Pippa…" Jamie whispered, the contact Pippa made with him left a bright blush a long his cheeks.**_

 _ **With that Pippa ran off to her awaiting mum while Jamie and I both stared at the spot she was standing at. Flabbergasted.**_

" _ **What the hell was that all about Jamie?" I asked aloud as a smirk began tugging at the corners of my mouth. Jamie had yet to answer my question, to hell wit- he still had to register my arrival.**_

"…"

 _ **Pippa must have left a bigger impact on him than I thought. With a spark of frost I formed a snowball in my hand and before throwing down at my first believer, I screeched at the top of my lungs, "JAMIE BENETTE!"**_

 _ **And that's how the snowball fight began.**_

 _ **[End Flashback]**_

"OKAY! Okay!" exclaimed Jamie as the cold sneaked through the warmth of his layered clothing.

"Say it! Say it!" encouraged his friends, who had willingly agreed to Jack's plans.

Still being held by his ankle upside-down, Jamie let his friends in on his secret, mumbling, "Okay, well… ever since about two years ago, back in grade two… I might of kinda…"

"Keep goin', we're your friends Jamie. You can tell us." Jack encouraged, even though he already knew his first believers ' _person of interest_ '.

"I've might of… kinda… had… _acrushonPippa!"_ Jamie finished hurriedly, closing his eyes in anticipation of his friends' responses.

But all he heard was cheering. Jamie opened his eyes to see his friends dancing around each other and screaming their 'I told you so's.

"See I told you boys!"

"What?! No you didn't we told you!"

"Actually, I was the one who noticed first!"

Sophie squealed, "Jamie in l-OVE!"

"Okay guys settle down! Settle down." Said Jack as he finally placed Jamie down on the frosted ground, "We all know who called this first."

The kids looked up at Jack, expecting them to hear their name titled as the first person to notice Jamie's heart ache.

"Me!" exclaimed Jack with his usual playful smirk as he jumped into the air away from the bellows of the furious nine year olds (and one three year old).

 **(Angel's P.O.V)**

The remaining autumn leaves blew through the air, distracting me from my book. The Frost had come early this year. I was not one of those people who favoured particular seasons. I found them all beautiful. Each season had a purpose, and each season held a memorable occasion for the people of Earth. For example, summer was a time of swimming, slow MOs with romantic beats playing in the background and carefree water fights that always ended in trouble. The 'hot to touch' sands and the sunburns. Occasions such as this could not be achieved in a season such as winter.

Winter was a time for snuggling up with those you care about, those nights by the fire place, snowball fights and the well-dressed snowmen. It was a time of celebration, of peace, happiness and fun! It was the days of snow angels, frosted masterpieces and snowed in schools. It's partner, autumn, also had a habit of creating eye-catching spectacles.

With its oranges, yellows and browns creating fashion statements. Its leaf piles perfect for jumping in. The naked trees creating shadows on bedroom walls. All of it was found only in autumn. Spring – on the other hand – was a bit different.

Yes, this was also a time of gorgeous garments, but spring was more of a time for buzzing bees and flower buds. Dandelion crowns and new life, new hope. It was chocolate eggs and making the slow recovery from indigestion. It was the shredding of fluffy coats for floral dresses and t-shirts. All of these seasons had an occasion, a moment. Something that could only be achieved in that very season. Everyone felt a connection to a season for the moments it held.

Although I thought them all to be beautiful, I felt a strange connection to the frosts that winter brought. I always felt safe in the coldness of winter, ironically enough, it gave me the feeling of warmth, of protection. Winter made me feel at home.

Every year I embraced the cold in my little library. I had purposefully chosen stone as the material for its construction, the chills I would feel as I tip-toed across the room's floor due to this choice. Green Ivy spilled like floods of tears from the glorious stone arch ways that littered the boundaries of my library. Providing me with a clear view of the skies about me, welcoming the cold. My books were put away on their assigned shelves between these archways, each shelf having a particular genre or tale. Each book shelf was also coated in a wall of Baby Tears, that way my stories were hidden from view. Taking up the last wall of my library was a small waterfall that seeped into the lake that encircled my peach blossom tree. Sitting dead centre in my library, the tree extended its branches like groping hands, latching onto the walls and the roof with its brown fingers and pink flowers. Behind the waterfall was my study, the one I used to write the legends that spun the personas of other spirits. Where I could write the stories that grasped my imagination and spread it throughout the world. When MiM built this library for me he placed it upon a cloud high above the forests, where I would be safe and out of sight when I wrote.

People tend not to understand what I mean when I say, "Words are more powerful than any weapon". Words define us. They support us. If someone is hurt or upset we rely on words to make them feel better. Words are used to conjure up many emotions, love, happiness, curiosity. All this and more, just from a couple of words. But words are also our undoing. Say the wrong thing, change what someone else had written or said and chaos will be all that there is. Words can hurt people. But they can also heal. So you see, I am here to maintain that balance. I fill my stories with imagination, so that when someone reads my story, they feel the emotions emitted from my tales. They see the beauty in my words, and use those words to help them. But if someone were to ever find my library and change my tales, all hell will break loose.

Like I said once before, I spin the personas of spirits. I'm not saying I make them spirits, oh no! That's all MiM! But once a spirit accepts their role in this world, and they find their first believer, I create their legend. Have you ever wondered where the tale of Santa Clause came from? Or the Tooth fairy? Have you ever wondered why their tales were always the same? That every year on Christmas Eve, Santa climbs down your chimney and leaves presents to the good children of the world. I made that story when a child many years ago, found the jolly man himself stuck in his chimney. And the Claus has been travelling down chimneys since. It became his routine. It takes a believer to create a spirits legend. A legend that I weave for the children of the centuries to come, so that they may know the tales of these all powerful spirits, and believe! So you see, I make belief.

The wind rustling through my long brown hair, allowing it to flow behind me like a curtain, draws me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, wind. I'll be there shortly." I whisper.

Uncrossing my pale legs, I move away from the dark wood chair where I had been sitting. I place down my book on the stand beside me, and tip-toe across the room to where my staff lay. It was an odd thing, my staff. It was made of a dark wood and was completely straight. The staff had what looked like a clasp in the centre, allowing me to divide my staff into two when required. If words or my talent at hand-to-hand combat ever failed me in a fight, my staff would be the weapon that would win me the dual.

The wind was still nagging at me, pulling at my ripped, white, cotton skirt, telling me to get a move on. I grabbed my staff in one hand and used my free hand to pull my book bag over my head and onto my shoulders. "Wind, take me to MiM."

He may never talk to me anymore, but he leaves me messages. And I follow them. I am his _guardian_ after all. His warrior angel. He never tells me about my past, it's always the same line at the bottom of the scrolls that he leaves me, ' _All in good time.'_ Man, I've never hated words apart from those four.

I stood on the edge of my library, as wind whispered to me the rumours she had heard other spirits tell. Wind was the only contact I made with other spirits, she was like a mother to me, offering me kind words and support when my own words failed me. She picked me up in her grasp and sent me flying towards where MiM had left his message.

But before I landed at my intended destination, one last, grief filled thought scurried across my mind, ' _One day, father, you will speak to me again_ …'

 **A/N: So, how do you like it? I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so please pop a review and tell me what you think of it. If you have any ideas for this story I am open to suggestions. Next chapter** _ **should**_ **be up tomorrow, but I am not guaranteeing it. Hopefully we'll get to see a bit more about Angel, but who knows? Thanks again for reading and I'll see you next time! Yay!**


	3. Messages from MiM

Chapter 3

 **A/N: Hey Guys! Just so you know, I am horrible at accents, I'll be able do Bunny but for North… I'll try** **So, if words seem the wrong way round, that's just an awful attempt at North's accent. Anyways, here is the next chapter! Yay!**

' _blah, blah, blah_ _ **' = thoughts**_

"Bye you guys!"

"Bye!"

Jamie and Sophie left their friends and began the trip home, Jack not far behind. Since the confrontation with Jamie, Jack couldn't help but feel the slightest bit guilty. Yeah, the other kids didn't pick on Jamie for his crush on Pippa, but it still embarrassed the poor guy.

"Hey Jamie, you okay my partner?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The brown haired boy muttered in reply.

"It's just 'cause you don't look fine to me." Jack joked, little did he know that his first believer was furious with him.

"Shut up Jack." Jamie whispered.

This took Jack by surprised, "What?"

"I said shut up! Have you ever had your best friend tell everyone who you crush on Jack? Have you? 'Cause it's a horrible feeling!" he yelled back.

"Look, I'm sorry –"

"No you're not!" whimpered Jamie.

"Jamie, look… buddy I'm sorry. Okay, you're right. I've never had my best friend tell everyone who I had a crush on, because you're the first friend I've had in 300 years. I don't even think I've ever had a crush. But you know what? I'm sorry! I'm happy for ya, that's all. I'm just being idiot Jack, as always. I'm sorry for embarrassing you –"

"Leave me alone! Haven't you done enough?" cried Jamie as he grabbed his sister's hand and led them to the house. Leaving Jack behind on the frosted footpath to mingle with his thoughts.

' _Way to go Jack, screw things up like always…'_

 **(Angel's P.O.V.)**

The message read: **"** _ **Dearest Angel,**_

 _ **A child has stopped believing at an age far too young. Her name is Hammy Isstuff, age 7. She comes from a broken home in Australia. Her parents are divorced and are always fighting the moment they see each other. Hammy gets picked on by the bullies at her school and now has no friends. These factors have affected her education, her happiness and belief. That's where you come in. Make her believe again.**_

 _ **I now leave this for you to sort out.**_

 _ **MiM"**_

"Hey! He didn't say anything about my past this time!" my victory was short lived as I rolled the scroll down a bit further, and as expected, the message was there.

" **All in good time."**

"AHGGG! I hate this!" Those words needed no explanation. With the scroll rolled up hurriedly and placed in my book bag, I screamed to the skies, "Wind, take me to Hammy!"

I allowed the wind to guide me along the vast blue, whispering sweet nothings into my ear to relax the tension I felt.

It's not that I hated working with kids, I _loved_ kids! I just hated the assignments where I had to watch them suffer, where I had to ponder, day after day, on how to make them believe again. To make them happy. You see, it's not all story books for me. When I speak a tale aloud, the people around me can imagine the stories I say! Even if they don't believe. I can see they're imagination.

Similar to what Sandman's dreams look like, my imagination appears as dancing images made out of the Baby Tears that thrive in my library, above children's heads as they listen or read one of my stories. Hidden with my books in my bag, I have a crystal ball that allows me to access the children's imaginations and shape the Baby Tears to fit the characters in my story. Without my crystal ball, the child is left to imagine the tale all on their own. Normally, if a child is reading my stories I allow them to imagine the tale themselves. But in dire circumstances such as this, I take control.

But sometimes, a child needs more than just imagination. They need a shoulder to cry on, but no matter how hard I try, I can't be there for them. It hurts me to see a child in pain, but due to them not believing in me, the only words of kindness I can give them are the words in my stories. It makes it difficult for them to believe again, when they have so much emotional junk in their lives that they feel they can't talk to anyone about it. But the truth is I'm here. I'm here for them to talk to! For them to cry on! But alas, they don't believe in me. And with Hammy, I believe this will be the struggle we both face.

 **(End Angel's P.O.V.)**

 _ **The North Pole**_

Jack felt like he had destroyed everything he had worked for. Everything he cared about. Because he had hurt Jamie. His friend. His believer. It was Jack's job to protect the children, and teasing a child mercilessly until he broadcasts something you already know, isn't protecting a child.

Jack lay on his back in the rafters of North's workshop. North had signalled the lights, meaning that there was a Guardian meeting that was to take place.

' _How is a silly, little Guardian meeting more important than apologising to Jamie?'_ sighed Jack as he listened for the sounds of each of his friends arriving.

As usual, Tooth fluttered through the window speaking commands to her fairies, "We got two in Toronto and one in California. There are three in Australia that _still_ haven't been exchanged yet. There's a tooth in the Philippines, four in Brazil and two in London! Go, Go, Go!"

Sandy descended from the ceiling in an aeroplane made of golden dream sand. A cute pair of goggles over his eyes. Landing beside North he formed a question mark above his head.

"I know Sandy. But will all be explained." North spoke reassuringly.

"My bloody FEET!" screamed Bunny as he dashed into the workshop and jumped straight in front of the fireplace, "Why you had to build your bloody place in the arctic mate, I'll never know!"

"It is legend, Bunny! Tradition! We must follow. Yes?"

"Yeah, yeah. What eva' mate. Oi! Where's the bloody show pony? Late again I suppose?" Bunny spoke harshly.

"Up here kangaroo!" shouted Jack from his hiding place, "I was here before you!"

"Don't call me a–" Bunny started, only to be cut off by North.

"Shush Bunny! Jack have very bad day, yes? We leave be, no?"

On hearing this, Tooth was drawn out of her conversation with her fairies, "What? Sweet baby tooth, what happened?"

"I not know, teenage things?" North questioned.

Jack sighed.

"Can we just get this meeting over with? It's obviously more important than my personal issues!" he snapped.

This took the Guardians by surprise, never had they seen Jack like this, "Very bad day. Let's begin!"

But not even Jack's outburst could prepare the Guardians for the message they were about to receive from MiM.

 **A/N: I know this is short you guys and I'm sorry! Today's just been a bit of a rush for me, I'm trying to do two stories at once with daily updates, and it's very hard! I'm in my room all day trying to write these for you and not doing a lot else, but I'll try to keep these updates coming. Tomorrow they're probably won't be an update for this story, but who knows I might surprise you? I'd quickly like to thank** _ **hammyisstuff**_ **for allowing me to use her name in my story, go check her out! Anyways, thanks for reading this and I'll see you soon! Yay!**


	4. Worldly Issues

Chapter 4

 **(Angel's P.O.V)**

It was just as I thought. Hammy needed a shoulder to cry on, not some spirit trying to influence her imagination to make her believe in the spirit world again! No, Hammy needed a friend to talk to who wouldn't judge her, she needed a rock. Knowing I couldn't do anything at that moment, I retired for the day.

I had already left Australia, making my way back to my library. But somehow, I'd gotten lost. You'd think that after 301 years of being a spirit I would've known the map of the world off by heart now, well I do. I'm just not all that talented at navigation during ridiculous weather.

I had accidentally flown into a freak blizzard on my travels. Of course it was an accident! I didn't purposely get distracted by the oranges and pinks of the sunset and fly directly into the pelting snow storm, did I? But I couldn't just float here and wait for the blizzard to end, I had to get back to my library to re-think my plans to help Hammy. I started making my way through the blinding terrain, fighting the frost that encrusted my skin and sent shivers down my spine. That is, I was, until a blur of blue and brown; unnatural colours against the white landscape, caught my sight.

The last thing I remember before I _suspiciously_ passed out into the land of dreams, was that there were two blue orbs staring back out at me, through the world of white.

 **(End Angel's P.O.V)**

 **Earlier that day…**

 **At North's workshop…**

"Very bad day. Let's begin!" cried the jolly old man. He trudged his way over to the window where Man in Moon awaited. The other Guardians, minus Jack who still lay on the rafters of the workshop, also made their way over to the spirit in the sky, "Manny! It has been a long time my friend! What business do you bring us?"

" _ **My dearest Guardians,"**_ spoke a loud clear voice through the minds of the present spirits, _**"For centuries you have walked this Earth. Spreading joy, hope, memories, dreams and fun! You have protected the children of the human world to the best of your abilities. However, you fail to protect the children of the spirit world."**_

This new information swamped the Guardians like the plague. They had thought Jack was the only child spirit. But now they are being told that there were more, which like Jack, had been ignored. _How many children had they really missed? Where were they now? Scared and alone even after all these years? Had they really been so blind to forget about the children of their world? Where they all as lost and hurt as Jack was?_

The news had caught the teen off guard, ' _There are others like me?! Child spirits?! How come I've never seen them before?! What type of Guardian am I?!'_ Anger penetrated Jack's thoughts as he silently cursed himself for his ignorance towards the other children. Now interested in the meeting at hand, Jack jumped down from his perch and joined the others.

" _ **Quiet down my Guardians!"**_ boomed MiM, _**"Yes. There has been another child, besides Jack, that you have overlooked. However, this one child has flown under your radar for longer than Jack has. But you are not the only ones, to ignore her…"**_

The last statement confused the spirits, who else had disregarded this child?

" _ **This young girl has done my biddings for centuries. She has completed my tasks and fought in my personal wars against other prevailing forces. As my warrior, my**_ **guardian.** _ **This girl is the power below me and is the very foundation of this world. She is belief, imagination and compassion. Without her there would be no such thing as believers. She is a force not to be reckoned with."**_

The Guardians looked to one another, _could that really be true? How could such a power go unnoticed by them?_ Jack just remained staring at the moon.

" _ **I have been watching over this child for all of 301 years. Just as I had been for Jack's 300 years. I have not spoken to these two children for all of that time, apart from their introduction. And for that Jack, I am sorry. But if I had said anything, your fate now would be different… as would hers."**_

The more Manny spoke the more Jack got confused. It was all ' _riddle me this!'_ to the Guardian of fun. MiM sent his silver rays of moonlight towards the centre of the room. Here on the floor lay the wood carvings of the Guardians, now with an additional winter spirit. The floor opened up to reveal the crystal that chose each of the Guardians, rising above the floorboards on a pedestal. The Guardians circled around it.

The crystal began to glow an enchanting light as Jack stood in awe at the sight. Once the light died down, a girl dressed in white with long hair was visible. In the image before them, the girl had a long piece of cotton fabric wrapped around her like a skirt and tied to her waist with a knot. This created a split down the left side of the skirt, showing some of her leg. The skirt's jagged edge met just above her shoeless feet near her ankles and flowed behind her like a claw, grasping for the wind. She had another bit of fabric wrapped around her upper body. It looked like a make-shift crop top, held in place by a slim piece of string across her chest. In her right hand she held a staff while the other rested on a bag made entirely of small bits of string tied together. It was evident that this girl had parchment for writing and books in her bag, along with something rounded, but unclear to the Guardians. She stood with her head held high, a small smile graced her features. Laughing in the face of evil.

" _ **This girl… is Angel Idea."**_

' _She looks like an angel to me.'_ Smirked Jack.

" _ **She mothers the imagination of children, through the stories she writes and the tales she sings… through her creative abilities. Some many years ago, she wrote the legends that set your ways in stone. She is the one who introduces the world of belief to the children at their youngest age, and gives it back to them when they've lost it. However, Angel is invisible to the children she cares for. She is no stranger to hardship or war… or fear. I leave my Angel to you my Guardians. All will be explained in good time, but until that day… take care of her, and enjoy your new Guardian."**_

With that, Manny left the Guardians to ponder in their thoughts. Even long after Manny had left, none of the Guardians moved, unsure what to think… unsure what to feel. They just stared at the girl in the crystal.

But with the awkward silence growing, North spoke up, "So, we go get new Guardian?"

Sandy looked up and nodded at North.

"Okay, Sandy's in. Anyone else? Tooth?" asked North.

"Yeah…" her mind was distant in her thoughts of ignoring yet another child, but she shook it off, "Of course!" she cried cheerily, "Oh, I can't wait to have another girl FINALLY on the team!"

"That's da spirit Tooth! Bunny?"

"I'll only go if Snowflake 'ere goes too."

The others were a little surprised.

"What?! He knows what it's like more than anyone not to be believed in. To be ignored. We never even knew Angel existed! Mate, Jack is the only one 'ere that can relate to that. He is the only one that can to talk to her, to get her. I'm not gonna make a bloody fool out of myself by trying to talk to a girly I can't relate to." Bunny replied sternly. The group turned to Jack. His eyes were frozen to the brown orbs of the girl in the crystal. They were hypnotizing to him.

"Jack?" asked North.

"…"

"Ja-aaaaack?" he asked again in a sing-song voice. This time waking Jack from his spell.

"Yeah! Sorry, what?"

"Are you coming to fetch girl? You get best job!"

"Ahh, yeah. Yeah, okay, I'm in." replied Jack.

"Good! Okay, here is da plan." North whispered excitedly, "Jack creates snowstorm, girl gets lost. We come sneak up from behind her in sleigh, Sandy knocks her out with dream sand. We catch her, take her back here and… Ding Dong! We got new Guardian!" As North exclaimed the last part he raised his arms in exaggeration and accidentally slapped Bunny in the face, throwing him to the floor.

"Owww! Oi Mate! You hit me right in the snoz'!" he cried.

"I don't know vat you talking 'bout. Now, come, come! No time to rest! We must fetch girl." North cried.

The Guardians made a move for the sleigh room, despite Bunny's constant mumbling and grumbling about a _no-good-Christmas-lovin'-cheerful-psychopath-with-a-flying-death-trap_.

Once they were all in, North took a snow globe from underneath his robes and shook it, "I say, Angel Idea." With a swirl of his magic and the clack of reindeer hooves, they flew off to capture their new Guardian.

Bunny's hollers echoed throughout the skies as the sun slowly started to set on the horizon, but they paid him no attention as always. They were all too excited about meeting this powerful girl. They were all too disappointed with themselves for not knowing of her existence. They were all too distracted to notice the black horse made of sand, slowly make its departure from inside Santa's workshop.

 **A/N: Hey Guys! I hope you all enjoyed! I'd like to wish you all an early Merry Christmas for I am unsure whether I'll have time to write a story tomoz, or if people will even read it tomoz cause they'll be too busy celebrating! : P But I'll try no matter what. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this festive time and I'll see you all next chappy! Yay!**


	5. Those Two Brown Eyes

Chapter 6

They were beautiful.

Through the melting snow, Jack gazed upon the two brown orbs she had for eyes. They were beautiful. Full of determination and without a speck of fear. A simple glimpse of those enchanting jewels made him feel like he'd known them all his life. It felt to him as if those two brown eyes held all of the answers to the universe, the questions that hadn't been asked yet, the secrets to every mystery. It was as if they had seen things that no one else had, amazing things, beautiful things… just like her eyes.

The same eyes that just lolled to the back of her head, disappearing from his sight. Her body fell limp as it plummeted out of the sky, carving its way through his snow as gravity decided to show that it worked. He searched frantically around the flakes of ice to try and find North and the others. He wanted the red of North's sleigh to assure him that they had gotten to her in time, before she descended to her doom. But all he saw was white.

"Okay, they're not here! HOLD ON! JACK'S A-COMMIN'!" the winter spirit screamed into the white abyss. Drawing his limbs close to his body, he fell after her at back breaking speed.

Through the snow he could see that she was only a few metres away. But the ground was coming up quickly. All he could see was her closed eyes. Her brown hair fluttering around her shoulders. Her pale skin. Her fabrics dancing with the wind. Her staff clutched in her hand like a life line. She was all he could see.

The buildings began to grow in size. Getting larger, and larger with each passing millisecond. The ants that were scurrying below them for cover from the blizzard were now transforming, each one with its own shape and swagger. If he knew their names, he could practically identify the people bellow him, rushing about none the wiser of the events that were about to take place.

The wind tearing at his eyes as he made his descent didn't bother him. The adrenalin was all he felt. The air whistling past his ears at a deafening volume didn't make a sound to him. He couldn't hear a thing. Getting to her was all that mattered. She was all that mattered.

Outstretching his hand just that little bit further, he was able to grab her wrist. Pulling her towards his body, he wrapped his arms around her waist. There was no time for wind to catch them, despite her greatest efforts. So as the ground grew nearer, Jack spun their bodies around so that it was his that would make contact with the world first.

All of this occurred in five seconds. Five, live changing seconds.

But before Jack's vision could black out, before he hit the cold, grey cement, before his heart could make that last final beat. He had one last thought. One last regret… He would never see those beautiful brown eyes again.

 **An hour or so away from the two spirits…**

"Why did he have to go and embarrass me like that?" muttered Jamie to himself.

He rolled over in his bed to try and find a more comfy position, at least that way he could fall asleep and forget about all that happened that day. Well… Pippa had kissed his cheek, which **was** something to be happy about! But what had happened was between Pippa and him. Jamie had gone to bed early that night, all he wanted was sleep after his fight with Jack. No! All he wanted was for his **best friend** to not tell everyone about his crush on Pippa! But as he lie there in bed, he slowly realised that all he wanted that day, he wouldn't get. Including sleep.

Jamie had always liked Pippa. Ever since they first met at the park. Sure he only considered her as a friend then, but he had liked her. He still did. Being around her all day at school and then again at the park after school, it was only a matter of time before he called his feelings toward her by another name. And when he did, he was too nervous to tell her. _What if she rejected him? What if he ruined their friendship?_ That's why he kept his crush a secret. He didn't want to lose what he had with Pippa.

Jamie sighed as he rolled over for what must have been the eight hundredth time, "I mean, he's my best friend! He shouldn't put me on the spot like that!"

Turning onto his stomach, Jamie threw his head into his pillow, "… I hate that feeling…" his voice was muffled as he spoke. Tossing himself onto his back, he glared daggers at the roof.

"He has no idea how it feels!" Jamie almost yelled. But before he could complain any further, his words dawned on him. His mind whirled back to what Jack had said.

'… _you're right. I've never had my best friend tell everyone who I had a crush on, because you're the first friend I've had in 300 years. I don't even think I've ever had a crush…'_

Jack's voice had sounded so broken… so regretful… so apologetic. And all Jamie did was push him away, when he was trying to make things right. Of course Jack hadn't been embarrassed like Jamie had! Jack probably didn't even understand the point of a crush. Back in his time you weren't even aloud to kiss a girl without being married to her!

Shortly after the Easter fiasco, Jack had told Jamie that he'd been a spirit of 300 years. He had told Jamie that Burgess was where he had been born and raised. Jack hadn't regained all of his memories back yet, Jamie still doubted that he has. Jack tried to remember other things presides the fun times he had with his sister, but every attempt had turned up blank. All Jack had said was that there were a lot of hazy images, lots of laughter, lots of colour, but no solid memory.

Jamie returned from his thoughts with a shake of his head. The point was, he had hurt Jack. Jack didn't know the secrecy behind a crush, and he was only trying to have some fun, cheer me up after Pippa left.

Jack had been alone all these years and Jamie threw that fact right in his face. If anyone was the bad friend here, it was Jamie. Sighing, he whispered to himself, "What have I done?"

Jamie's eyes started to close as he thought about apologising to Jack the following day, sleep finally taking its hold on his mind. Little did Jamie know, that that was going to be a little harder than expected.

 **A/N: Well, now that Jack's dead, this story is finished. Hope you enjoyed!**

… **Just kiddin'! Keep reading! :P**

At first there was a ringing. But it was quickly switched for the sound of a million footsteps, and a thousand different conversations. The sound of snow crushing under boots, the odd curse at the chilly weather and a person slipping up every now and then. These sounds felt familiar to Jack. But what wasn't familiar was the soaring pain that flowed throughout his back.

He tried to wriggle his way off the ground but all it did was cause him to grimace.

' _Why had I nosedived a couple hundred thousand feet again?'_ he asked himself. The answer was lying on top of him, still far away in the land of dreams, head happily resting on his chest. A small smile plastered to her face, oblivious to what had just happened.

"Someone's a heavy sleeper." Jack smirked. He gazed up at the sky to find it filled with daylight, ' _Have I really been out cold all night?"_ he laughed at his reference about him being cold, stopping only when he heard the slight jingle of sleigh bells… passing right over his head.

"HEY!" he yelled.

Grabbing his staff that lay mere inches away, he pointed it to the sky before releasing a big blast of snow to get his friends' attention. Dropping his staff on the floor, he wrapped his arms back around the girl's waist. There was something about this action that felt good to Jack. It almost felt… right?

He lay there in the snow, with this mystery girl in his arms, waiting for the Guardians. He couldn't wait for the excuse they were going to conjure up. Not only had they screwed up the plan, they had left Jack and this, _Angel,_ to plummet to their death, and not bother to look for them until daybreak! Ooh, this was going to be one hell of an argument. The only upside was the fact that when the girl woke up, he'd get to see those beautiful brown eyes again.

 **A/N: Hey Guys! Next chappy will be up in 2 days, where the Guardians will have their very first non-fatal confrontation with Angel. Anyways, if ya have any suggestions for this story I'm more than happy to hear it. I'll see yall all next chappy! Yay!**


	6. I'm Fine

Chapter 7

 **A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry I didn't update the other day, I got busy. Anways, here's the next chapter. Yay!**

 _CLANG!_

Jack was in too much of a hurry to notice the box of spare, metal parts hanging on the side of the old, unused bench before it was too late. He had already alerted everyone at the workshop that he had awoken. Or so he had thought.

Jack waited several minutes to see if anyone was on to him and his plans. Nothing. Not a _peep_. All of the yetis were hard at work to finish the last of the toys to even notice him. So with that, he continued his way to the room down the corridor where she awaited.

It wasn't long after Jack had released his frost that the Guardians arrived to collect them, landing the sleigh on the roof of the building beside the alleyway in which Jack lay in the snow.

"OH SWEET BABY TOOTH! JACK! Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay!" Tooth hummed around Jack and the girl that rested in his arms, begging for forgiveness and uttering her biggest apologies like a distressed mother.

"Yeah… Tooth, I'm fine. Just a… a little shaken up… "Jack replied, wincing as the movement caused him more pain.

"No yea' not, Snowflake. Yea' take a fall like that and expect to be fine? Your kiddin' me mate. What were yea' thinkin' ya bloody show pony?!" Bunny asked worriedly.

Jack held a tighter grip on the girl, "Well, Kangaroo, if you must ask. I was trying to stop the death of our new Guardian here. Which, might I add, I wouldn't have had to do if we stuck to the plan! See! This is what happens when you kidnap people instead of simply asking them if they would like to join us!" Jack winced as another wave of pain washed over him.

"But the kidnapping vorked vor the rest of us!" exclaimed North.

"Frostbite's right North. We should've talked to her, like I said. We wouldn't have had to go flyin' 'n that bloody death trap of yours all night that way!"

"But you vere okay with Jack's kidnapping!" said an exasperated North.

"Yeah! 'Cause I had a bloody score to settle with 'em!"

"Guys!" Tooth screamed. The two spirits spun around to see a bunch of children gathering around the entrance of the alleyway, "We have spectators."

As the Guardians looked at the children blankly, several of the little ones waved, "Hello children!" North boomed, stepping in front of the two downed spirits, "It is good to see you, yes?"

"It's Santa Clause!" one of the children cried.

"And the Easter Bunny!" yelled another.

"They're all here!

"But why?"

"It's not night. What is the Sandman doing here?"

"Yes, that is very good question. Ve are on very important mission!" North improvised, "I needed everyone to help me!"

"Can we help?" a small girl with large green eyes asked.

"Of course, all you have to do is…" said North in a hushed tone, leaving the children to hang off his every word, "… go and tell everybody that Christmas is better than Easter! That is how you can help me, yes? If you do, I put you on good list!" the Cossack laughed.

"YEAH!" yelled the children as they ran off to spread the word, drawing the attention of many confused adults.

Bunny was about to give North a piece of his mind when Jack interrupted, "Ahh, I'm in no hurry, really! I'll just chill down here… possibly in pain… with a random hot chick in my arms… no seriously! Guys! Take all the time you need!"

Sandy began to speak silently by forming a sequence of pictures out of his sands. The first was of Sandman himself, but then changed into an image of Jack and the girl. Sandy then added a few golden 'Z's above their heads.

"No, no, Sandy, I don't need to be knocked out." Laughed Jack, immediately regretting it as his whole body screamed, "Just… do her. Just to make sure she doesn't… you know, wake up mid-flight and freak."

Sandy gave Jack a questioning look, who in turn gave him his signature smirk for Sandman's reassurance. Sandy gave the girl another dose of his magic, ensuring that she remained asleep during the flight to the pole. But to Jack's obligation, left him awake.

Bunny gave the pair a quick inspection for injuries before giving North the okay to move them, "The girly's alright but Jack's a bit busted up. He'll need to be looked at by the yeti when we get back."

Heading Bunny's warning, North took the girl from Jack's arms, careful not to disturb either of them. To the jolly man's surprise, she was quite light. To him it was like picking up one of the ragdolls at the workshop. He handed her to Bunny so that he could carry Jack. He watched as Bunny's face contorted into a look of astonishment that had matched his own.

Taking the fire escape, the spirits carried the two children up the side of the building to the roof where the sleigh waited patiently. Both Sandy and Tooth meeting them at the top with their belongings.

"You know," Jack said gruffly as Bunny lied him down on his reserved seat, "You guys still haven't told me what went wrong your half of the plan."

"We'll explain on the way Jack. Although, you do look really tired Jack. Perhaps it would be best to tell you later when you're feeling much better, and when Angel's awake." Tooth encouraged as North handed Angel towards her, that way he could drive the sleigh.

"I'm fine, Tooth. But… thanks for your concern." he persisted.

"I insist Jack." Tooth said sternly, "It will be a long ride anyway. North forget extra snow globes, that's why we had trouble finding you."

"It vas not my fault. It vas yeti. Vorgot to re-fill storage, as always." North defended.

"I suggest you get some sleep, Jack. The sooner you feel better the sooner we will tell you." Said Tooth reassuringly. She now held Angel's limp body as her head, a mass of brown, tangled locks, rested on her feathery shoulder. Tooth brushed some of the hair out of Angel's closed eyes as she gazed at the girl longingly, "How could we have missed yet another child?"

All of the Guardians looked towards the girl regretfully. She seemed so much smaller than what the crystal had shown them. She was thin, frail and seemed so… innocent. Nothing like they had imagined such a powerful girl to look like. Angel must have only been around Jack's age but… she looked so much younger, sitting there in Tooth's feathery arms.

"Ve must begin trip home." North stated to no one as he grabbed hold of the reins and whipped the reindeer.

As they took off in the jolly man's sleigh, Bunny and Sandy turned their regretful gazes away from Angel while Tooth constantly mothered the girl, parting her hair as it persisted to remain in her eyes. Jack; however, continued to stare at the girl as her mind danced around in dream land.

As the journey grew longer and the day shorter, Jack slipped continuously in and out of consciousness. But every time he awoke his blue eyes would always return to the girl. His eyes would return to Angel.

He wished Sandy would stop knocking her out, that way she would wake up and he could actually talk to her. Then he would be able to ask all of the questions he's been dying to ask her. Like, where had she been all of these years? Was she just as lost as he had felt? Was she scared too? What was she capable of to be only the power under MiM? Why did she feel so familiar to Jack? Why were her eyes so enchanting to Jack?

' _NO!'_ thought Jack, _'Not that last part! I'm not going to ask her that last part, no! That's how you make her think you're a creeper Jack! And that's not what we want her to consider you as. NO. WAY.'_

Jack sighed as he felt sleep interfering with his train of thought, _'But all of those questions would have to wait. She would have to wake up first… and I would have to escape the surveillance of the other Guardians. There was no way they would let me go anywhere until this pain leaves me alone.'_

Which brings us back to the present.

Christmas was in **five** days. North was busy checking the lists and the elves and yetis where all doing their thing. Much to their disagreement, Bunny, Sandy and Tooth left hours ago, each off to their own job. As it turned out, Jack had only minor injuries to his spine. Phil said something about… the discs that separate his _something-or-other_ that absorbed shock as he moved being damaged slightly? Jack didn't know. He didn't speak that much yeti.

So, he was instructed to take it easy for a few days.

' _AS IF THAT WERE GONNA HAPPEN!'_ Jack laughed in his mind, ' _HELL-OO? Guardian of FU-UUN!?'_

Unfortunately, North had ordered two yeti to keep watch over the emergency ward Jack had been left in to ensure he didn't try and escape from his recovery. Fortunately, the yeti that guarded the door had been up late the past few nights working on the toys that they literally fell asleep on the spot.

Jack now stood in front of the door that was supposed to hold Angel behind it. He wasn't sure if he should go in or not. O-or if she was even awake. What if she didn't want to see him? What if she refused to answer his questions?

Jack shook his head, he just wanted to make sure she was okay. If she was okay after all of these years. Alone.

Jack put his ear up to the door. Immediately, frost patterns swirled around the wood surface, but he didn't care. Perhaps he could hear if she was awake. After a few seconds of nothing but his heart beat in his ears, Jack heard a faint sobbing behind the closed door. That was more than enough of a reason for him to take a peek inside.


	7. Too Many Tears

Chapter 5

 **A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, it's pretty understandable though, it being a holiday. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed your chrisymas! I kinda skipped the kidnapping scene in this chappy, mainly because I wanted this to start going into the direction I want it to. This chappy is also really short and I apologise again! Anyways, enjoy. Yay!**

 _Softly the snowflakes fell. Meeting their brethren on the white carpet floor of the forest. The little, white snowflakes. They glimmered in the moonlight as they descended from the heavens. Each one brought forth a message, saying that winter was here._

 _Laughing echoed throughout the trees. I turned towards the familiar sound. Running through the ankle deep snow, I chased after it. It called to me, encouraged me to follow it to a place where we could have some fun. The laughter and I made our way through the trees, dodging low hanging branches and half frozen puddles._

 _The laughing stopped. I stepped around the last couple of trees and found myself at his special place. The lake was still not frozen, as the water slightly rippled from the Wind's whispers and reflected the Moon's appearance. A comforting aura was omitted from this place. It was somewhere familiar, somewhere safe._

 _I heard a small giggle from behind me. I turned to face the one whom had interrupted my thoughts. I was a mere metre away from the source, two cheerful brown eyes locked onto my own. A small, sweet, smile spread across his lips. I smiled too._

 _He was here…_

I awoke to a clattering somewhere outside my surroundings. My head bounced up from my pillow as I whipped it wildly around, taking in my scenery.

I was no longer under a moonlit sky, with dancing stars showering me with their smiles. For now a wooden roof obstructed my view of any sky. I was no longer in the ankle deep snow, goose bumps enveloping me with every shiver. Instead, I was in a small bed with warm blankets that had been tucked up underneath my chin. I was no longer in a clearing with a lake. I was in a dark room that smelt too much like peppermint. But out of all the sudden changes, only one thing hit home.

He was gone…

I drew my knees up to my chest. Slowly wrapping my pale, thin arms around them. Burying my face into the soft material of the blankets that covered my knees, I let all of the emotions build up behind my eyes. The tiniest sliver of a tear, rolled down my cheek.

' _NO! No, I wouldn't cry. I was done crying. It was just a dream. He's been long gone for centuries and I was still crying over him. I don't even know who_ _'him'_ _is.'_ I thought to myself.

But the sadness I felt had already won. My shoulders shook has I sobbed into the blankets. An awful moan escaping my lips. The tears that I had kept back for so long made an appearance. I cried until my throat throbbed sore, my eyes were red and puffy, my cheeks stained with the last remaining tears.

I've been having this dream, or dreams alike, since the first days of me being a spirit. At first I had thought that they were just normal dreams. But the same eyes and smile and laugh were always present. Two centuries ago I came to the conclusion that they were visions. Memoirs of my past life. I didn't actual know whether or not I had a past life, but I knew there was… something. So I pinned them down as memories.

However, each night when a memory resurfaced that boy was always in it. Each night I wake up right before I see his entire face, right before I remember his name. It's like torture! He had to be important if he was the sole figure in these visions. But I couldn't remember anything other than his eyes, smile and laugh. And that made me feel even lonelier, than what I already was.

 **A/N: I know this is short guys, and I'm sorry! I've just found it a little difficult to do 2 stories at once, so I'll only be updating this story every 2** **nd** **day. I hope you're okay with that! If you guys want the next chappy to be what happened in Jack's P.O.V of Angel's kidnapping, pm me or review saying that you want me to write about it. I just really wanted to write this now. Anyways, next chappy will be up in 2 days from now, if you have an issue with this again pm me. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Yay!**


	8. Short exchanges

Chapter 8

 **WARNING: MILD COURSE LANGUAGE!**

 **Angel.**

I let the tears fall down my cheeks as my sobs shook the teenaged body I was imprisoned in. I don't know how long I'd been out cold for, or how long I had sat there crying. Despite my vast knowledge of the world and its inhabitants, I never seem to know much… and I hate not knowing.

 _CREAK!_

I spun my head round to the door. Unlike before, it was now partially opened with half a face poking out around the side.

' _Is it just me, or did the room just get colder?'_

All that I could see of my intruder was a pair of blue eyes and a bunch of wind-blown, snow white hair; all belonging to a deathly pale face.

I stared at him. He stared back. Silence.

' _At least… I think it's a "_ _ **him**_ _ **"**_ _?'_

"Can I come in?" asked the intruder in a whisper before opening the door more and stepping into my room entirely; closing the door behind him.

' _Yep! Yep! Definitely a "him"! By the looks of those pants and the deepness of that voice… DEFINITELY a "him"!'_ A small blush curtained my cheeks as I watched him.

The boy wore a blue hoodie cloaked in swirling patterns of frost. As he walked I noticed that he had a small limp and relied on a brown, hooked staff for support while he hobbled his way to my side of the room. There, a chair sat waiting at the end of the bed.

I heard a small gasp leave his lips when he reluctantly sat down. Resting the staff on his legs he leaned back into the seat. A sigh of relief the only sound in the room.

Opening his eyes he resumed the staring competition with me, "What's with the tears?"

Remembering my previous situation, I wiped the remnants of my last episode from my tear streaked face.

Silence.

"You're not the most talkative spirit are you?" he joked, trying to break the ice.

"I haven't spoken to anyone for 301 years, why start now?" I deadpanned.

"Yay! She talks!" I glared daggers at him for his sarcasm, "And she has attitude! That's cool, I can work with this."

"Work with what?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." The boy gave me a sly grin; flashing me his pearly whites.

' _There's something familiar about that smile but… oh stop it Angel! You're falling for his charm, that's what he wants! He's the one who probably put you here in the first place!_ ' My mind continued to have a war with itself, ' _Scratch that, he_ _ **is**_ _the one who put me here! I don't know about him, but I've got a job to do!'_

"Why am I here?" I refused to play his games, there is a child that needs my help! "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing… Okay, maybe I lie. I was going to ask you who you were though, I just always wanted to say that other thing!"

' _Was this guy serious?!'_

"So you just kidnapped any random spirit?! Without knowing who they were or their importance to this world?! For all you know I could have been the Tooth Fairy! And you kidnapping me would mean that no teeth would be collected and children would stop believing, therefore disrupting the ENTIRE balance and–"

"But you're not the Tooth Fairy! I know at least that much, geez! Don't get your knickers in a twist!"

"HA! The jokes on you, I don't where any!" I'm not normally the type of person to preach to others that I don't where undergarments, but the face this guy **just** pulled was totally worth it. I let a sly smile present itself on my cheeks as I watched this guy's mouth open and close, trying to form words to my remark. He reminded me of a fish!

"O-Okay… whatever…um, whatever floats your boat…"

Silence.

"Sooooo… who are you?" I asked the boy.

"Who are you?"

"I asked first."

"And I asked second."

"But in the alphabet 'I' is before 'u' so that means you have to go first." I back-chatted.

"Since when did the alphabet get a say in this?!" The boy questioned.

"Since I included it in our conversation."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"No, this doesn't make sense. Oranges are bananas and bananas are oranges." Okay, I admit it, I was just being difficult now.

"You are impossible."

"Wrong. Anything is possible."

"…"

' _You can't beat a writer at their own game, genius! I'm the QUEEN of words!_ ' I couldn't help but allow the triumphant smile to tug at my lips.

"You said it completely wrong by the way." Spoke the deep voice of the male at the end of my bed.

"Excuse me?"

"The whole alphabet thing. You said it wrong."

"How exactly?" he was really starting to irritate me.

"I'm the one who's meant to say, ' _If I could change the alphabet, I'd put 'u' and 'I' together.'_ And then you go–"

"If I could change the alphabet, I'd put 'f' and 'u' together."

"You still didn't say the right thing!" he sighed exaggeratedly.

"It's called a poetic licence, GENIUS!"

"I thought we were talking about the alphabet not poetry!"

"AAH!" I groaned.

He imitated me, "AHHHH!"

Hand clutching my head, I pleaded, "MiM, kill me now."

"MiM won't be killing anybody here, thank you very much."

"Who died and made you chief?"

"I did." the boy commented seriously.

"Wait, to the first part of what I said or the second part of what I said?"

"… Maybe."

"That's not an answer!" Okay, it was obvious he was just stringing me along. Did I forget to mention that I haven't made contact with other spirits in my entire existence?

"Yes it is! Just not to that question!" the boy argued.

"Just tell me your name and this whole exchange will be over with!"

"No."

"Why noooot!" I whined.

"Because then I won't have anything to argue over with you." Stated the boy matter of factually.

"I still have plenty of questions shoved up my sleeve other than 'what is your name?'"

He seemed to be considering my proposal, "But you have no sleeves."

"AAAHHH! Figuratively speaking!"

"Too many big word, I no understand." Retorted the boy as he mocked caveman speech.

"The word 'understand' is a big word for those of the likes of you."

"What is this? An English lesson?"

"Let me repeat that in a language you might interpret… 'Understand' is a big word for people like you."

"Ooooh!"

"Yeah, 'Ooooh!' says it all."

"What does it say?" they guy smirked challengingly.

"I'm sorry, are you screwing with me?"

"Yep!"

"Have you been screwing with me this entire time?!"

"Mostly, yep!"

"OH MY MIM! I think I'm going to actually kill you."

"But if you do that, you won't get the answers to all of your lovely questions then, would you?" the white haired boy raised a brown eye brow at me. He had me there.

"Look… *sigh*… one minute I'm trying to fly my way home through a snow storm, the next I'm lying in a bed in a strange room in… a place only MiM knows where?! You have to expect me to have questions… you have to expect me to be irritated! I have a job to do." I looked deep into the boy's blue eyes, begging desperately for some kind of sign.

"Exactly." He replied.

"Enough with the riddles, that's my department!"

"AH-HA! See! Now the tables have turned!" The boy pointed an accusing finger at me.

I wiped my face with my hand as I sighed, "What do you mean by, 'exactly'?"

"I thought you wanted me to tell you my name?" the boy asked with a laugh.

I returned my head to my knees, it was obvious this guy was just wanting to wind me up. He wasn't going to give me any real information. But then again, even the most transparent people surprise you.

' _Don't judge a book by its cover.'_ Was the single line that ran through my head when I heard the boy at the end of my bed clear his throat.

"MiM knows you're here. He sent us to find you."

"HE TALKS TO YOU!" I think I gave myself whiplash as I jerked my head up from its resting place.

"Yeah, he talked to us about you."

"Wait, who is 'us'?" Things were getting more and more complicated each time this guy spoke.

"Of course, the other Guardians."

"…"

' _SHIT!'_

"MiM told us that we needed to find you ASAP and bring you back here, to the pole."

' _DOUBLE SHIT!'_

"All five of us have gathered, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, North and myself…" the boy continued to ramble.

' _TRIPLE SHIT!_ '

"Yeah! It's a pretty big deal."

' _CONGRATUALTIONS ANGEL. After 301 years of being in solitude, the first meaningful conversation you have with the outside world is in a meeting with five authority figures about something you did wrong! THAT'S. GREAT. THAT'S. JUST. GREAT. Not only that but Manny is involved. To hell with it. Manny is the one who called the Guardians to action. THAT'S. JUST. GREAT. Don't even bother entertaining yourself with the theory that maybe Manny just wants to talk to you! You've done something wrong and now you're getting into trouble fore it!'_

"If I'm to be honest though… I'm glad that you're here…"

' _WHAAAAT?!'_ I slowly looked up at the boy in front of me. His eyes were fixed on his hands which moved up and down his staff a little nervously.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's just that… for 300 years I thought I was the only teen out there."

"But the world is full of teenagers." I said, not completely understanding what he meant.

He laughed in reply, "No, I meant in the spirit world. For 300 years I thought I was the only teen who was a spirit. I thought I was the only one who had been ignored by Man in Moon, by the other spirits. But I was wrong."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to think.

"Manny mustn't like teenagers very much, does he?" laughed the white haired boy, "Perhaps it has something to do with teenagers not having as great of an imagination as kids, you know, because they don't believe in us."

"I think you're on to something. But believe me when I say, making teenagers believe again in the Tooth Fairy is impossible, no matter how much imagination you pump them with."

I received laughter in return of my comment, "But I thought you said anything was possible?!"

"I lied."

The dark, small room got a little brighter as the two of us sat there, laughing.

"The name's Jack Frost by the way."

"Frost? That would explain a few things!" I gave him my warmest smile as I reached out and shook the hand he offered me, "My name is Angel. Angel Idea."

 **A/N: Hey Guys! I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated in like, 2 months. Anyways, a quick shout out to Elvish Hobbit for sending me such lovely reviews, it means a lot to me. So please to you other readers, fave, and follow, review if you haven't already and I will see you next time! YAY!**


	9. Too many Tears again

**A/N: Hey Guys! It's been a while. Wow, this chappie is 1377 words! Pretty good seeing I haven't written in forever! Now, I have a challenge for you guys at the end of the chappie, so if you're interested please read! Enjoy the long awaited chappie! Hope it's to your satisfaction!**

"Jack?" The girl, now identified as Angel – but I already knew that from when Manny spoke of her, but she didn't need to know that – spoke with uncertainty in her voice.

"Yeah?"

"Why did Manny tell you to collect me?" she asked worriedly.

"Well, Angel," I tested her name on my tongue, "That… is a great question…"

"And…?" she prodded.

"And…

"AND…" she repeated more sternly.

"AND… I can't answer that." It took everything I had in me not to moan in pain from my back as I dodged the pillow that narrowly whizzed past my ear.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" she asked incredulously.

"SHH! Keep your voice down!"

"WHY?!"

"SHH! 'Cause if I get caught in here I'm in deep sh-" I was cut off by her harsh tone as I righted myself in my chair.

"What do you mean, _caught?_ " I could see the cogs turning in her head as she studied my every feature, "you snuck in here?" the girl whispered.

"No… I just, don't… have permission to be in here…" I said wearily albeit shyly.

Her finger pointed accusatory at me, "You snuck in here!" Angel nearly shrieked.

"Yes! I said that already!" I groaned.

"What are you here to do?!" she shouted, "Torture me? Did the Guardians send you to cop info from me?! Are you here to freeze me to death? Huh?! Or are you here too… HUH!" the dark haired girl paused in her ranting to give me a look that was a mixture of disgust and fear as she grabbed her staff and wielded it like a shield, "you're here to kill me with your idiocy!"

I stared at her blankly.

My brain just stopped functioning all together, honestly.

"How did the Guardians know it was my greatest weakness?! Did Manny tell you? ANSWER ME FOOL!"

I can't even comprehend this. I legit don't how to react to that. The face she'd pulled made it appear as if she thought I was going to do something horrid to her, yet her speech and the smirk that is slowly gracing its way onto her face is telling me otherwise.

"What's the matter pretty-boy? Too dumb to realise I was joking?"

Yep, that snapped me out of my reverie, "Who you calling dumb?"

"Anyway," the brunette continued, "You still haven't told me why you snuck in here. Or why I'm here in the first place."

"I told you, I can't tell you why you're here just yet. But I promise, as soon as I get the 'OK', you'll know." I reassured.

"Okay then, but you still haven't answered my first question. Why did you sneak in here?"

I snapped my mouth shut.

"Jaaaaack?" she drawled out my name in a warning tone.

"Okay, okay... I snuck in here so I could talk to you... Like I said. I thought I was the only kid in our world for the longest time." It wasn't a complete lie.

I fiddled with my staff for a moment. That was, until I heard the sniffling. Looking up, I saw the crystal tears and red eyes of the girl in front of me. Trusting my instincts, I carefully got off my chair and sat next to the brunette on the bed, arms enveloping her in an uncertain hug. As her head drooped down to my frost-covered shoulder my fears of rejection were gone.

I didn't know how long we sat there, Angel sobbing, me rubbing soft circles on her back as an attempt to comfort her - for whatever reason she needed comforting for. The creak of the door opening brought me back down to Earth.

I turned to my left where Tooth flew in the door-frame. A small smile gracing her features as she watched the exchange quietly. With a nod of her head towards me, she left. Shutting the door behind her. Leaving Angel to cry her fears into my shoulder and my patient ears.

"I-I don't want to be _alone_ anymore…" she whispered, "I can't take my solitude… it's killing me… It's killing me, Jack. It's as if he likes watching me suffer."

I knew who she was talking about. The man I was all too familiar with, "Man in Moon doesn't do things because he wants to. He does things because he has to. Believe me, I know!"

She giggled at that, Angel's light laughter lifting the mood slightly, "Whatever Manny does it's for the greater good. And that I promise you… You may not know why he has called you here today, but it's a pleasant surprise, okay? I can't say anything else but you'll just have to believe me…"

"… Okay… Jack?"

"Yes." I answered straight away.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for before. My imagination grows wild sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah…" I hummed, "it's okay, all is forgiven."

I don't know how long we sat there, but after a while I could feel the even rising and falling of Angel's breathing. I laid her back down on the bed. Picking up my staff, I made my way to leave when an unfamiliar force prevented me from moving any further. I looked down to find my deathly cold hand enwrapped in another pale hand. I followed the appendage back to Angel's, very much awake, body.

It was so silent I almost missed it, but I swear on the life of MiM that I heard her murmur, "Stay."

So I did. I sat down in my chair at the foot of her bed, staff clutched in both hands between my knees as I lousily slumped in the seats frame. I stayed there, watching the strangely familiar teen fall asleep. Gaze never wavering from her. A sentry on duty. If Bunny were to walk in here right now, to see the soft expression on my face… I would never hear the end of it. For the love of everything fun, please do not let that happen.

Slowly my mind grew hazy, the assurance that sleep was on his way. And as my thoughts drifted to a long forgotten memory just out of reach, I tried to convince myself that I had not seen the other Guardians in the room's door-frame with a camera at the poise just before I became unconscious.

 **A/N: I want to hear from you guys (through PM or reviews) who you think Angel is and what her backstory is. I bet you a thousand dollars you will never get it! For those who do I will give a shout out! Yay! I would also appreciate it if someone would draw me a cover art for this story. I would do it myself but I'm a little busy to do so. It can be any scene from this story or something of your own imagination as long as it has Angel in it (and maybe Jack). For those who are interested, I would love to hear about it in the reviews** **. But anyways guys, I should be updating again on Monday? Maybe earlier? Until then, Bye!**


End file.
